1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to coin and credit card operated dispensers, specifically to a coin, credit card, and/or debit card activated windshield washer fluid dispensing system that can be manufactured as a stand-alone unit or combined into a single housing with one or more independent systems providing motor vehicle related services, such as air/vacuum services. The present invention has a compact configuration, a minimum number of parts, and electrical components that operate on standard current to make it particularly suited for low cost retrofit into existing housings built for other dispensing purposes. Activation of the present invention provides prompt, gentle operation for spill-free windshield washer fluid dispensing without the use of a funnel. In a first preferred embodiment, upon payment receipt, a timer simultaneously activates an electric pump and opens a solenoid to draw windshield washer fluid from a tank and continually supply such fluid to an adjustable fluid flow regulator for a pre-determined period of time so that a fixed maximum amount windshield washer fluid can be made to flow under low pressure through a connected dispensing hose and thereafter into the windshield fluid reservoir of a motorized vehicle. The dispensing hose comprises a nozzle having an easily operator-controlled fluid cut-off valve to prevent reservoir overfill. (A second preferred embodiment is simpler in construction and lower in cost to manufacture than the first preferred embodiment since it has no pump. In the second preferred embodiment, upon payment receipt, a timer opens a solenoid to allow windshield washer fluid in an elevated tank to be gravity-fed through the opened solenoid, through an adjustable fluid flow regulator, and into a dispensing hose. Applications would include, but not be limited to, use in association with car washes, convenience stores, gas stations, rental car facilities, and maintenance garages for buses and other fleet vehicles.
2. Description of Prior Art
Windshield visibility is critical to safe driving and a readily available supply of windshield washer fluid in a vehicle""s reservoir is crucial to maintaining optimum windshield visibility. A previous invention by the same inventors herein, U.S. Pat. No. 5,957,329 to Kenney (1999), provides units for windshield washer fluid dispensing at facilities where motorists regularly service their vehicles, thus prompting motorists to regularly check the fluid level in their windshield washer reservoirs and keep them filled to optimum levels for good windshield washing system performance. The previous Kenney invention provided wall-mounted, standalone, gravity-fed, and combination windshield washer fluid dispensers that were easy to operate by the public, promptly delivered windshield washer fluid in a reasonable amount of time, were able to neatly dispense windshield washer fluid directly into the vehicle""s reservoir without splashing and without the use of a funnel, and had provisions for steady and even fluid flow which the operator could promptly cut-off as needed to prevent reservoir overfill. The previous Kenney invention used readily available 24-volt components and required a step-down transformer. The present invention provides a more simplified dispensing system having fewer parts that is cheaper to construct. In addition to eliminating the need for an air compressor, the present invention also eliminates the need for a step-down transformer to supply power to its timer and coin/credit-card/debit-card acceptor, and either provides for simultaneous electrical activation of a pump and a solenoid, or elimination of the pump wherein the windshield washer fluid is gravity-fed through an opened solenoid and an adjustable fluid flow regulator to the dispensing hose.
Another fluid vending machine that can be used to dispense windshield cleaning fluid is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,967,366 to Cason (1999). However, the Cason invention can also be distinguished from the present invention. Windshield washer fluid in the Cason invention is gravity-fed from an elevated primary reservoir into a measuring reservoir, and then subsequently into a dispensing tube. There is no direct fluid communication between the primary reservoir and the dispensing tube. Fluid from the primary reservoir reaches the dispensing tube as a crank is moved by an operator between starting and activation positions, and back again to sequentially close and open a pair of crank actuated poppet valves that are biased by springs into closed positions when the crank is midway between the starting and activation positions. Non-stretchable tethers attached between the crank and the poppet valves are used to alternatively open and close them. In the crank""s starting position, the first poppet valve is closed and the measuring reservoir is isolated from the primary reservoir, while the second poppet valve is open to allow fluid communication between the measuring reservoir and the dispensing tube. As the crank is moved into its activation position, midway between the starting and actuation positions, the second poppet valve closes to isolate the measuring reservoir from the dispensing tube. When the crank is further moved toward the actuation position, the first poppet valve opens to allow fluid from the primary reservoir to be gravity-fed into the measuring reservoir. When the measuring reservoir is full, an operator would move the crank back toward the starting position. Midway between the actuation and starting positions, the first poppet valve closes to isolate the measuring reservoir from the primary reservoir. When the crank is further moved toward the starting position, the second poppet valve opens to allow fluid from the measuring reservoir to be gravity-fed through the dispensing tube.
Fluid measurement in the Cason invention is the result of a mechanical operation, while fluid measurement in the present invention is controlled in combination by an electrical timer and a low pressure fluid regulator. While the amount of fluid dispensed by the present invention for a given cost is adjustable and easily calibrated, the amount of fluid dispensed by the Cason invention depends on the size of the measuring reservoir and is not as easily altered. Further, the present invention has a safety advantage over the Cason invention in that the present invention allows the operator to control the amount of fluid leaving its dispensing hose. In the Cason invention, all of the fluid allowed to enter the measuring reservoir is gravity-fed through the dispensing tube, even if that amount of fluid would cause an automobile windshield fluid reservoir to overflow. In contrast, an operator of the present invention pays for dispensing time during which a calibrated flow of fluid is available for dispensing. As a result, an operator can prevent motor vehicle windshield fluid reservoir overfill by simply closing the fluid cut-off valve in the dispensing hose nozzle to cut off flow of excess fluid from the dispensing hose. Once the light in the present invention ceases to be lit, the operator will know that the dispensing period is complete and the cut-off valve can be safely released without fluid spills and waste. Further, the present invention is easier and faster to operate than the Cason invention, and the Cason invention would not be as easily retrofitted as the present invention to existing housings built to provide other automobile related services. In the present invention, after payment receipt, fluid flow is immediate, calibrated to flow under low pressure, and can be stopped at any time. In contrast, after payment receipt, an operator of the Cason invention must move a crank between a starting position and an activation, wait until the measuring reservoir is filled, and then move the crank again back to the starting position for fluid flow to occur. Also, all of the fluid in the measuring reservoir is dispensed, and any excess fluid is either wasted or if left in the dispensing tube becomes a safety hazard for curious children. No windshield fluid dispensing system is known that has all of the advantages of the present invention.
It is the primary object of this invention to provide a simplified metered windshield washer fluid dispensing system with minimal parts for cost effective construction that operates under low pressure for gentle operation to furnish a steady, prompt, and even stream of windshield washer fluid to the windshield fluid reservoir of a motor vehicle, and in which fluid flow through the dispensing hose is operator-controlled with a nozzle having a cut-off valve to prevent reservoir overfill. It is also an object of this invention to provide a windshield washer fluid dispensing system that requires no air compressor and no step-down transformer. A further object of this invention is to provide a windshield washer fluid dispensing system that causes no spray, splashing, mess, or waste during proper customer use, directly and expediently fills the windshield fluid reservoir of a motor vehicle without the use of a funnel, and wherein the pressure and dispensing time can be easily calibrated by the vendor. It is also an object of this invention to provide a quiet and compact windshield washer fluid dispensing system that is easy for a customer to use and which can be made as an independent unit or easily retrofitted to coin/credit-card/debit-card operated systems already in use at gas stations, convenience stores, and car washes, for the dispensing of other motor vehicle related products or services, including air and vacuum services.
As described herein, properly manufactured and used, the present invention would provide a means by which motorists could neatly refill the windshield washer fluid reservoirs in their vehicles on a regular basis without the use of a funnel and without spillage. Conspicuous placement near to vehicle servicing locations at car washes, gas stations, and convenience stores would help to remind motorists to refill their windshield washer fluid reservoirs at the same time they refuel or provide other services to their vehicle. Although the present invention could be used as a stand-alone unit with one or more dispensing nozzles attached thereto, the most preferred embodiment of the present invention has its windshield washer fluid tank positioned on top of the type of housing commonly used for providing air and vacuum services to motor vehicles, so that minimal modifications are needed to existing housings to retrofit them with the present invention, unless additional modifications would be required in high crime locations as a defense against vandalism and theft. When adequate space is available within an existing air and vacuum services housing, the windshield washer fluid tank could optionally be placed within it, although owners may want to maintain the top positioned tank and make it distinguishable by color or design to provide an eye-catching configuration that is readily recognizable by customers and which would act as an instant reminder for customers to use the windshield washer fluid dispensing service. In addition to providing a futuristic design, the positioning of a partially partially flattened oval or round tank atop the housing also minimizes its use as a target for vandalism and provides easy access to the tanks for filling or exchange. For housings used in high traffic areas, it is contemplated for more than one partially flattened oval or round windshield washer fluid tank to be stacked upon one another, and optionally placed in fluid communication with one another, to minimize the number of maintenance visits needed to keep the system provided with a supply of windshield washer fluid adequate for the anticipated customer demand. A first preferred embodiment of the present invention would comprise a partially flattened oval or round tank of windshield washer fluid positioned on top of a housing adequate in size for use with the present invention and equipment providing other motor vehicle services, such as air and vacuum services; a timer; a light; a coin, credit card, and/or debit card acceptor; a electric pump; a first hose or fluid tube connected between the tank and the pump; a solenoid; a low pressure adjustable fluid flow regulator; a dispensing nozzle with an elongated dispensing tip and a fluid cut-off control; a second flexible hose connected between the regulator and the dispensing nozzle; a standard current power cord; electrical wiring connected between the coin/credit/debit acceptor and the timer, the timer and the light, the timer and the pump, as well as the timer and the solenoid; the coin/credit/debit acceptor, timer, light, pump, and solenoid all operating on standard current; and means for supporting the dispensing nozzle during periods of non-use. A second preferred embodiment of the present invention would be gravity-fed and comprise a partially flattened oval or round tank of windshield washer fluid positioned on top of a housing for equipment providing other vehicle services, such as air and vacuum services; a timer; a light; a coin, credit card, and/or debit card acceptor; a solenoid; a first hose connected between the tank and the solenoid; a low pressure adjustable fluid flow regulator; a dispensing nozzle with an elongated dispensing tip and a fluid cut-off control; a second hose connected between the regulator and the dispensing nozzle; a standard current power cord; electrical wiring connected between the coin/credit/debit acceptor and the timer, the timer and the light, and the timer and the solenoid; the coin/credit/debit acceptor, timer, light, and solenoid all operating on standard current; as well as means for supporting the dispensing nozzle during periods of nonuse. The distal end of the nozzle in all preferred embodiments would be tapered and sufficiently small to fit within the size of fill opening found in most motor vehicle windshield washer fluid reservoirs. Optionally, the present invention can have an independent coin box and its own electrical enclosure, or share a single coin box and electrical enclosure with the other vehicle services located within the housing. An independent coin box and electrical enclosure would provide more rapid retrofitting of the present invention to an existing housing built for other dispensing purposes. The dispensing nozzle in all embodiments would have a cut-off control that is easily operable by a motorist to prevent windshield fluid reservoir overfill. Upon payment receipt, either with a coin, or a credit or debit card, the present invention would be activated and cause dispensing of a calibrated flow of windshield washer fluid for a pre-determined period of time. Through adjustment of the fluid flow regulator, the timer, or both, the system of the present invention could be calibrated to dispense differing amounts of windshield washer fluid for a given cost and the unit amount of windshield washer fluid available for dispensing would depend upon the profit desired by the vendor. If the system was owner-calibrated for one payment amount to fill an average vehicle reservoir to approximately seventy-five percent of its fluid capacity, and the reservoir to be filled was already one-third full, the operator would have to manipulate the nozzle cut-off control after the reservoir was filled to capacity until the system again became inactive to prevent reservoir overfill. In contrast, if the system was owner-calibrated to fill motor vehicle reservoirs to an approximate fifty percent capacity per unit payment, and the reservoir to be filled was already one-fourth full, the operator would dispense one timed quantity of windshield washer fluid into the reservoir without use of the nozzle cut-off control, and then choose whether to pay for a second timed period of dispensing and manipulate the nozzle cut-off control half-way through the dispensing period when the reservoir becomes full to prevent fluid spilling and waste. To confirm the duration of the dispensing period and thereby help operators know when to release the nozzle cut-off control at the end of the dispensing period without causing fluid spills, an on-off light on the front of the electrical enclosure would become illuminated during dispensing and cease to be illuminated when dispensing had stopped. Thus, the present invention would provide for quiet and expedient filling of a motor vehicle windshield washer fluid reservoir with no spray, no splashing, no mess, no waste, and no need for use of a funnel.
The description herein provides preferred embodiments of the present invention but should not be construed as limiting the scope of the windshield washer fluid dispensing system invention. For example, variations in the number of dispensing hoses, nozzles, and holsters used, the length dimension of the dispensing hoses used, the number, configuration, and capacity of the fluid tanks used for holding windshield washer fluid, and the type, dimension, and configuration of pump used, other than those shown and described herein, may be incorporated into the present invention. Thus the scope of the present invention should be determined by the appended claims and their legal equivalents, rather than the examples given.